The program is concerned with alcoholism as it affects poor people and their families in Knoxville and Knox County, Tennessee. The program shall: 1. Identify alcoholics and other problem drinkers; 2. Mobilize community resources available to provide services to the alcoholic and his family; 3. Advocate and facilitate the development of a coordinated, comprehensive approach to service delivery; 4. Provide a variety of services including outreach, information, counseling, referral, follow-up and advocacy. Anticipated project results include initiation and maintenance of sobriety; re-establishment of family and community ties; reduction in service gaps; and more community acceptance of alcoholism as a treatable disease.